


The Birthday Party.

by TheRedHairFangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHairFangirl/pseuds/TheRedHairFangirl
Summary: Louis is going to Niall's birthday party and meets Niall's best friend. A one night flirting thing then takes place.





	The Birthday Party.

**Author's Note:**

> When my best friend first read it, she told me all she was thinking about was the song [Chasing Cars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GemKqzILV4w) by Snow Patrol. I hope you'll get why while reading it. Not inspired by the song, tho.  
> It's quite messy and I'm not completely satisfied with this one, but I've started it in December and we're in bloody March already so I couldn't wait to be done with it. Hope you'll enjoy anyway :)  
> This one is longer than usual, SEVENTEEN word pages long, I've never written this much for an OS. 
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm French. Doing my best, though.  
> Thank you for being here.  
> S.
> 
> PS : This story is based on real-life events.

If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?

We’d all agree that it is rare for people to keep in touch after graduating high school. Sure, like everyone before you, you believed you would be the exception and you would always be friends with the people you went in school with, no matter what will happen, because even life can’t bring your friendship, so strong, apart. But as the vast majority of young people across the globe, you won’t be able to keep such promises. And sooner or later, people who used to be a huge part of your life, the friends you believed would be there forever as you spent days together, became strangers. I supposed it is part of life. The reality of every young person who believes friendship always lasts forever when you really want it. Yet sometimes, most times, in fact, sadly, want isn’t enough. This is with this statement that our story starts. 

Since he graduated, Louis couldn’t escape the fatality of losing a lot of his friends. They all separated to do their own things in life, some going to work, others keeping on studies in different fields, in different places. That’s life. He lost touch with every single one of his friends without really thinking about it, making new ones as he grew up, giving his trust, time and laughs to others. But still, someone remained his friend even three years after they left high school. They kept their friendship alive without even trying this hard, it was all just natural. And so they had kept talking, even if it wasn’t as often as it used to be and that they couldn’t see each other as much as before. Just this one friend remained by his side even years after. It was sad, but considering what Louis could have seen over these past three years, he knew he was lucky to still have Niall in his life. Mostly considering Louis’ social skills. If they were friends, it was all thanks to Niall who initiated their first ever talk, and who lingered long enough for them to remain friends in the end. But that was a matter which will be discuss later on in this story.

This summer went by so fast Louis hadn’t seen the sun, working all holidays long to make some money, and already, the time to go back to university was there. His final year of bachelor’s degree in English. He loved it, even if it was hard most times. Even if he was spending most time alone since he had no real friend despites being a college student entering his third year already. He was focused on his studies, so he didn’t really mind, because he was a loner, and so was okay with being by himself. His point was to succeed, not to have company. He had his family to keep him socialized and it was far enough to him.

September was there, and Niall’s birthday as well. As every year, the Irish boy would have a little party over at his parents’ place, with a few friends. It was nothing much, just a bunch of people hanging on, drinking a bit, eating and dancing.  
Louis hated going out but somehow, going to Niall’s birthday parties was fine because it was a nice, peaceful, unpretentious evening. A bit of alcohol since they turned 18, but Louis never witnessed anyone passing out drunk during Niall’s parties. It was always a nice gathering. This year was quite different for Louis, though. Sure, he promised Niall he would be there, but since he started working on Saturdays and he started early on the morning, he wasn’t sure he would be able to stay awake as long as the years before. Yet Niall didn’t mind because he was already happy Louis could make it, and he know meddling with people was a big deal for his friend.

So, this evening, after heading home from work, taking a quick shower and laying down for a bit, Louis walked to Niall’s place with his badly wrapped-up gift. They lived two blocks apart and yet didn’t see each other as much as they used to, but as Louis thought, it was how life was supposed to go. He had a barely ten minutes’ walk and rang the doorbell just before checking the hour. He was forty minutes late, but parties never started on time, and Niall’s ones won’t ever be the exception to that. Niall opened the door and run down the stairs to open the gate, a gigantic smile on his face. He was wearing a nice shirt and jeans with holes at knees’ level. Louis looked down on his own body. He’d made an effort for once and was wearing jeans with absolutely no holes to be spotted. 

When he looked back at Niall he narrowed his eyes and the Irish boy laughed, understanding right away what his friend was thinking of.

 _“What can I say, mate? Me fav’ Jeans.”_ He shrugged. _“And it’s my birthday.”_  
_“So you let me be the most handsome looking at your own birthday, then?”_

Niall shrugged again, looking utterly happy – though if you asked Louis, he never had seen Niall not looking happy – and finally opened his arms for Louis to get in, who moved his gift on his side to make it easier. They patted each other’s back a few times and Niall stepped back, keeping an arm around Louis’ shoulders as they headed inside where music was already blasting. Niall took Louis’ coat and hung it, then they went to the living room where a few people were chatting. Since the two boys met only in high school, Niall had a lot of friends from his past that Louis didn’t know. Sure, he met some of them at Niall’s birthdays over the years, but seeing people once every year doesn’t allow you to properly know them. This year again, new faces were all over the place. Niall has a lot of friends, but only a few he really wanted around him for his special day. Louis recognized Niall’s best friend, who was a bit taller than himself, across the room. He was laughing with Niall’s brother and a girl Louis didn’t know. Niall grabbed a beer and handed it to Louis who took it with a smile, and his friend dragged him towards a girl Louis knew was Niall’s girlfriend, yet they never met. 

_“Lou, meet me beautiful girl, Zélie.”_  
_“Nice to finally meet the Louis.”_ She said with an accent.

The brunette girl smiled and since she was smaller than him, she tiptoed and smacked both his cheeks before he could move. The boy stared at her for a few seconds, unsure of how to react. 

_“What the…”_  
_“Sorry, it’ just…”_ the girl seemed suddenly terrified. _“I wasn’t thinking. It’s just… I’ve heard a lot about you and… I was excited to meet you and it is… How we say hello where I come from. I didn’t mean to make you uneasy, I’m… Oh dear, I’m really sorry, Niall why didn’t you hold me back?”_ she gave her boyfriend a little punch on the shoulder and he laughed.  
_“She’s French, Lou.”_ He explained to his friend, as if Louis couldn’t have guessed from her accent, then turned to look at his girl. _“And I just love watching you making people uneasy, sunshine.”_

He kissed the top of her head and she kicked him again, still gently, though.

 _“Oh, it’s alright. I’m not uneasy, it was just… Unexpected, I guess.”_ Louis smiled shyly. 

In fact, he was uneasy at first, but she seemed nice. And she was Niall’s girl so Louis had to trust her if Niall did, as Niall was the greatest judge of character Louis had ever met in his life. He was trusting him with all his heart.

_“And it’s nice to meet you, too. Niall never stop talking about you.”_

Well, though the two boys didn’t talk as much as they used to, when they did talk nowadays, Niall was all about his girlfriend, it was a fact.

 _“Oh, really?”_ she raised a brow, questioning her boy both in verbal and non-verbal forms.

It was Niall’s time to be slightly embarrassed. He shrugged, and with cheeks a bit pinker than the second before, he answered.

_“Well, I’m guilty, so sue me.”_

In a gentle move he bent down a little and softly kissed her lips, as Louis looked away, not really feeling like watching his best friend making out with his girl in front of him. Louis had a problem with public display of affection, and he couldn’t help it. Maybe when he gets someone worth publicly displaying affection, he will change his mind. Or maybe not.  
Luckily, Niall was not the worse, and soon enough the kiss was over and he got his arm around the shoulders of the girl. He quietly apologized to his friend, thought a smile was spread on his face and Louis felt shitty, because he was having a problem with a behavior and it was in no way Niall’s fault nor was he supposed to apologize for kissing his girlfriend in public when they felt like it. Louis patted Niall’s shoulder, making it clear the birthday boy didn’t have to say sorry, and took a sip of the beer he had offered earlier. 

 

The night was going well. Music was good and every other song, people would go in the middle of the living-room to dance. Louis drank a little, but nothing much, as he didn’t really like alcohol. He talked a bit with Niall’s girlfriend and Liam, a friend Louis and Niall both made in their last year of high school. Louis was quite happy to see him again, as it has been a while. Zélie was a very sweet girl, and Louis could easily see she was totally in love with his friend, as she was always looking around for him. Louis was sure she was not doing it on purpose, though, and he thought it was quite cute. Maybe one day he’ll have a love like that, who knew?  
Louis liked to dance, don’t get that wrong, but tonight, he didn’t really feel like doing it in front of a bunch of people he barely knew. So if he was to dance, he decided it would be when people would either be drunk as hell or gone. Both of which were unlikely to happen, or so it seemed. Adding to that, he had worked early on morning and was in fact, a bit tired. Happy to be here, but tired.  
Most people were out to smoke, and Louis decided to stay inside, and as the room was almost fully empty, he calmly laid down on the wooden floor. It was hard but Louis loved being uncomfortable for a short time. It allowed him to truly enjoy a comfortable seat later on. He closed his eyes, and soon enough he felt a presence above him, soon followed by a little voice with a recognizable accent.

 _“What are you doing?”_  
_“I’m just resting a bit.”_ Louis calmly answered.  
_“Ni, your friend is weird.”_

This voice was not Zélie’s, and Louis opened his eyes again to see Niall’s best friend laughing above him, next to the girl. His long brown hair was falling on his shoulders and his green eyes were glittering with something Louis didn’t really recognize. Alcohol, maybe?

_“Hey, I’m not weird, alright. I just wanted to rest for a while.”_

Deciding he wouldn’t move, Louis closed his eyes again, crossing his arm over his chest, looking falsely irritated by the boy’s remark. 

_“Leave him be, Haz’.”_ Louis heard Niall finally say. _“Lou’s got a long day. Glad he’s here already, please don’t make him leave.”_  
_“Alright.”_ The boy laughed again, and according to Louis’ ears, he stepped away.  
_“I’m sorry, I just wondered if you need something. Don’t mind Harry, he likes being a pain in the ass.”_

Louis nodded absentmindedly to Zélie’s words, keeping his eyes closed.

 _“It’s okay, don’t worry.”_ He mumbled, feeling more tired than before.

He could surely fall asleep right now, if it wasn’t for the uncomfortable ‘bed’ he was on. Zélie stepped away as well, and Louis sighed, feeling great, somehow. It’s been quite a long time since he had a quiet moment, to be honest. And he was glad it was in Niall’s house, because it was always here, when they were in high school, that Louis would find peaceful time.  
Minutes passed on, and soon Louis felt someone lying down next to him. 

_“You’re okay, mate?”_

Louis had no need to open his eyes in order to identify who was now next to him. They had done it a thousand times before.

 _“I’m fine, Ni.”_ Louis simply said. _“I promise you I’m fine. I’m just resting a bit. I don’t want to ruin your party, tho, so if I’m bothering anyone, mostly you, don’t even hesitate to –”_  
_“What – no!”_ Niall cut Louis short. _“You’re not bothering anyone. Never. I just wanted to take some time to catch up with you.”_

Louis smiled. Niall always had been a good friend. In fact, now that he was thinking about it, Louis was sure it was all thanks to Niall that the two of them were still friends. Louis was a lousy friend really, always forgetting to reply to texts and never really bothering to know how he was feeling, too caught up in his own life. Niall knew Louis had troubles on several levels. Social skills being a huge part. 

_“How have you been these days?”_ Niall asked calmly.  
_“Fine.”_ Louis stated almost immediately, trying to shut his eyes harder somehow. _“I guess.”_ He added a few seconds later, frowning. _“Lonely.”_ He finally led out. _“I suppose.”_ He said again after a few seconds.

Niall was used to Louis taking his time to say what he was thinking; yet today it was out pretty easily. He never minded, because it meant Louis was letting his mind out there for Niall to hear, and so it meant he trusted him.

 _“But, fine. You’re doing great, on the other hand. Your girl is adorable.”_  
_“She is.”_

Louis, his eyes still closed, had no trouble guessing his friend was currently smiling like a mad man, and probably looking around to find Zélie, the same way she was doing it earlier. They were obviously something huge. And Louis’ heart somehow squeezed at the thought. Not that he was jealous of Niall, his friend deserved everything good happening to him.  
Louis was just maybe… A little sad? Sad that he had no one looking at him the way Zélie and Niall would look at each other. See, Louis never had anyone. Weird for a twenty-year-old college student, uh? Well, it was what it was. And sometimes, Louis was not really comfortable with that. It’s stupid to some, but he felt out of place, like an alien, being this old and never have had anything romantic or sexual happening to him. But it happened to a few people, and Louis was one of them. Sometimes, it was a burden. Few people understood what it felt like, and what it meant. But anyway.  
Louis opened his eyes again and Niall was observing him with his worried look Louis hated because it was often because of him this look was darkening Niall’s features.

 _“I’m fine, Ni. I swear.”_  
_“I know we don’t see each other as we used to, as we wished to. But you know I’ll always be here, Lou, right?”_

Louis was about to say Niall couldn’t be sure to be able to keep such promise. To be always here, that was a huge commitment, and said by others, a huge lie. Even if it wasn’t meant to be one. But Louis couldn’t say this when his friend was looking so sincere and so pure.

_“I know. Thank you.”_

Louis looked out of his friend and his eyes met the ceiling.

 _“How are your parents, by the way?”_  
_“These days are hard.”_ Niall admitted. _“Me and Greg are now simply waiting for them to divorce, to be honest. Would be a huge relief.”_

Niall’s father was an abusive man. When he was drunk, he would hit his wife. When Niall and his brother were younger, it often happened in front of them. But even years after, even after many terrorizing nights and even despite being in danger, Maura was still married to this man, and was still living with him. Greg, the oldest child, was about to leave the house for good and asked Niall if he wanted to come and live with him, but the youngest declined, fearing for his mother. God knew what their father would do if left alone with his wife.  
Louis never had a problem with Niall’s parents. They seemed fine, at least when he was over. Louis supposed it was like that for every family having issues this big. Well, every families have their little secrets, but this one was huge, dangerous and painful. Louis was scared for his friend, to be honest.

 _“Your mom is okay, tho?”_  
_“I don’t get it. She just wants to go, why doesn’t she? She keeps saying it’s gonna be okay and everything. And me and Greg feel like it’s none of our business, like who cheats on who and all. But like… They obviously don’t love each other anymore, ya know? And me dad is not.. Like… I don’t know.”_  
_“Well, you know if you need anything, anytime, I’m here as well, right?”_

This one wasn’t a lie, Louis promised himself that. Even if he couldn’t always be here for his friend, he promised himself to be here when needed the most. 

_“I know that. We’ll be fine, tho.”_ Niall said in a fainted voice. _“We’ll be fine.”_ He repeated, more convinced this time.

Yet, Louis felt by his tone it was more Niall’s way of reassuring himself than his friend.

 _“You’ll be fine.”_ Louis assured, looking for the other boy’s hand.

He intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand a little, just like they used to, to make Niall feel he was not alone in this, and didn’t have to be. Niall squeezed back, and Louis sighed in comfort, closing his eyes again.

 _“You have wonderful friends anyway. And an amazing girl. You see Liam often, right?”_  
_“I do.”_ Niall answered to all statements in one. _“It’s great. We, like, go bowling together, or to the movies, or we just hang out. It feels good.”_ He added for the Liam’s part.  
_“Careful, I could warn Zélie she has to worry.”_

Niall laughed and used his free hand to punch lightly Louis in the shoulder.

_“Stupid you. I like girls, remember? She knows it, I know it. And Liam has a girl already, anyway.”_

Louis laughed along with his friend, his heart doing its thing again. Liam was good looking, no wonder he was in a relationship. 

_“Harry’s single, if you’re wondering.”_ Niall blurted out a few seconds after.  
_“What?”_ Louis frowned.

He looked over at Niall once more and the stupid boy was laughing again. Their hands untied and Niall sat down, then shrugged.

_“I don’t know, I was just thinking about that. You could be good together.”_

Louis could not begin to process what his friend was saying. It was probably stupid, but since he never had any relationship in his whole life, Louis had come to his very own conclusion about it and had simply understood he was not going to have anyone into him for a long time. He wasn’t outgoing, didn’t really enjoy parties, and had a problem with people and social interactions in general. He wouldn’t talk to people if he didn’t have anything to say, first of all, and would never or almost never start a conversation. Fearing of troubling anyone. Fearing that maybe, these people would find him annoying and see him as a bother. Fearing of being the most ridiculous human to have ever walked the face of the Earth. Yes, Louis could be the most antisocial butterfly, to be honest. He was at Niall’s birthday party because it was Niall, and because he took a lot, a lot of time to think about everything and changed his mind a good dozen time before finally agreeing to come. Niall’s parties were never bad and always made Louis feel safe, that was his final argument in favor of coming tonight.  
It’s not that Louis didn’t like people. He was just afraid they wouldn’t like him and find him weird. So he shut down, most times. But if people were coming to talk, he would be happy to. Sometimes he could even overshare his thoughts and regret it the minute after, but it was another thing. 

_“Stop. We both know I’m not the guy whose any of this shit happens, for one. And who said I could be into him anyway?”_  
_“Not to me, Lou.”_

Niall shook his head and rolled his eyes, then got back up. He turned around to look at Louis, still laying down on the floor, looking bewildered. He had absolutely no clue what his friend had meant by all of that. He didn’t even properly talk with Harry, ever! And he genuinely didn’t even think about the boy as someone more than one of Niall’s friends at Niall’s party.

_“You should try and talk a bit with him. You’ll get along fine. Why do you think you two are my best friends?”_

Niall walked away after a mischievous wink to the brown-haired, who looked back at the ceiling after a solid five seconds of gazing to the empty space Niall had left. What the hell was that?  
Louis’ heart warmed a bit, though, as Niall had stated he was his best friend. They never talked about it before. They were high school friends. They were really good friends. But best friends? It never properly crossed Louis’ mind, to be honest. Yet, it made sense. Niall was undoubtedly Louis’ closest friend. 

Louis finally decided it was time to get up, so he did. He was not alone inside anymore, Zélie was talking with the only other girl presents at the party, who had long ginger curly hair. He headed toward the couch where Liam was sipping lazily on his drink, his phone in the other hand. Louis sat next to him and poked him playfully. He was almost never the one to starts conversation, but this time it seemed easy. Plus it was nice, friendly Liam. Nothing bad would come from Louis talking. And it was a relief to realize it.

 _“Niall wouldn’t be please if he saw you were so bored you had to be on your phone.”_  
_“I’m not bored, Tommo.”_ Liam smiled, locking his phone to look at Louis. _“I was just checking on my sisters. They’re out for the night as well and I’m not quite reassured, to be honest.”_  
_“Aren’t they both older than you?”_ Louis frowned, wondering if he was mistaking.  
_“They are.”_ Liam laughed lightly. _“But that doesn’t mean I can’t be the overprotective brother.”_  
_“Alright.”_

Louis knew what Liam meant. Himself was the oldest of six children, and he had four sisters for one brother, so he felt a bit protective over his girls as well, even if it was seemingly not as much as Liam was. His phone ringed again and he answered to a text in two seconds.

 _“They’re in a club.”_ Liam informed Louis with a sigh. _“I hate clubs. Well, I don’t hate it when I’m there, but I don’t like them being there by themselves.”_  
_“They’re grown-ups, Li.”_ Louis smiled, amused, even if he realized he had been the exact same when his first sister, Fizzy, went out with her friends for the first time. _“They have someone anyway, right?”_  
_“Yeah, Ruth is married, even. I know it’s ridiculous.”_ Liam shrugged. _“But I can’t help it.”_

There was a silence, and Liam finally put his phone away, looking satisfied with the answer he got by his sisters.

 _“So, Tommo. How are you?”_  
_“No to be rude or anything, but…”_ Louis frowned again, yet smiled while looking at Liam, wondering if the guy was just joking or had forgotten they’d talked earlier. _“We talked like, an hour ago, remember? You asked me that already.”_

Liam shrugged again, a sincere look on his face.

 _“Yeah, I do remember we talked earlier, Louis, I’m not senile.”_ Liam stated with an amused smile. _“You know what I remember as well, tho? You didn’t seem to say the truth when I asked you then.”_  
_“What?”_  
_“I don’t know if it was because Zélie was here, but… Yeah, I felt like… You were not saying the right things, ya know what I mean?”_  
_“Actually, I don’t, I’m… Liam, I’m doing fine, like, what… uh, what are you… Why are you… I’m fine!”_

Louis wondered if he looked different from any other day. Sure, he felt tired, but tonight was fine. Compared to others, when he was curled up in bed unable to move and thinking all sort of stupid things. He was out of his room. He was at Niall’s. He was fine. Maybe it didn’t show on his face. Maybe people were not as blind as he thought. Or maybe Liam knew him as the happy kid when they were in high school, and he had no idea the college version of this kid grew up to be quite different and probably a bit less sunshiny. And it was probably obvious for people who used to know him before.

 _“I’m fine.”_ He insisted once more, not ready to explain anything.  
_“Okay then. I won’t insist. I know you have people around anyway.”_ Liam nodded.

He finished his drink, put the glass on the table next to him and laid his head down on the sofa, while Louis was looking around, uneasy. He decided he needed to breathe, so he got up, leaving his friend behind. 

Liam was nice, but Liam was currently making Louis very uneasy and wishing to be in his bed at the moment. So Liam was definitely not the right company for Louis tonight.

He got to the table where plenty of food were displayed, and took a slice of pizza, while his foot was mindlessly tapping along the song playing through the speakers Niall had set for the party. 

_“I see you have great taste in music.”_

Louis jumped, surprised as he wasn’t expecting anyone to talk, and as he didn’t see Harry approaching. 

_“I’m… Yeah. Well, I don’t really have a music genre, to be honest. I listen to a lot of various things.”_

Louis had no clue why he was making full sentences right now and being a normal being with a stranger. He just felt like it was the right answer. Kind of.

 _“Interesting.”_ Harry smiled archly. _“Well, I love rock the most, but I listen to a lot of different things as well.”_

He grabbed a sweet from one bowl and with a precise movement showing he must had practiced it a lot before, he threw it in the air and the thing flew right back in his open mouth. He then looked at Louis, a victorious smile spreading on his face. He then took the bowl and handed it towards Louis who looked at it, uncertain.

 _“Go on, try it. It‘s fun.”_ Harry shewed on his sweet, moving the bowl under Louis’ nose.

Hesitantly, Louis took a sweet, a blue one – his favorite, and watched Harry as he put the bowl back on the table.

 _“Go on”_ , Harry said again. _“You won’t regret it. Promise.”_

Half laughing, the boy took another sweet and did his thing again, Louis still looking at him with his blue sweet rolling around between his fingers. And finally, when Harry was looking at him again, Louis threw the sweet in the air and hoped it would look as cool as when Harry was doing it. A second went by, and the sweet fell back. On Louis’s cheek. It bounced and fell on the floor.  
All Louis could manage to bear in his embarrassed brain was hearing Harry’s laugh. 

_“I would have been very impressed if you got it.”_ Harry stopped laughing and sincerely smiled, amused, at Louis. _“Wasn’t expecting you to, though.”_

The boy was looking really young, and his curly hair falling around his chest was of a shimmering, golden-brown color. He had very cute dimples on each sides of his mouth when he smiled, and Louis was finding this guy really beautiful, to say the least. He wondered how Niall knew Harry was Louis’ type before he even truly laid eyes on him, but then again Niall was the trustworthy type, and he was a very good judge of character, proven once again with this statement. Louis cleaned his throat, uneasy at the realization, and bent down to grab the blue sweet back from the floor.

 _“You’re not gonna eat it now, right?”_ Harry said with widened eyes.  
_“Of course not”_ Louis frowned, putting the sweet in the table trash. _“Tho I should, it’s not right to waste food.”_

Louis was amazed at the length of his sentences when Harry was someone he barely knew. He usually was so silent when he was with people he didn’t knew.

 _“You’re right.”_ Harry agreed, and he took a new blue sweet from the bowl. _“We’ll make sure this one won’t be wasted then. Open.”_

Louis needed a few seconds to understand what Harry meant, and he hesitantly opened his mouth, looking truly unsure about the consequences of this. But Harry was nimble and with a gentle move the sweet flew right into Louis’ mouth. Harry applauded himself, happy, and Louis smiled, chewing on the sugary food.

 _“Nice move.”_  
_“Thank you, thank you.”_ Harry bowed like he was at the end of a show in which he had made a remarkable performance. _“Hours of practice.”_ He wiped out an imaginary tear at the end of his eye. _“It means a lot to me.”_

Alright, this kid was weird. Funny he told Louis that he was when he laid down on the floor earlier. Though when Louis considered it, himself was the _weird_ weird when Harry was the _funny_ weird.  
Louis feared the silence would then settle and Harry would be bored being around him, but luckily a group of people got in the room and Harry started to naturally chat with them. Louis took a bunch of sweets and moved out of the way, heading back to the living-room and deciding he wanted to lay back on the floor and stay here until Niall kick him out of the house for being the most boring friend to ever exist. 

And so the weird kid laying down on the floor, listening to the music and the noises around, eating his sweets one by one, with closed eyes, weirdly yet really felt right where he belonged for a moment. 

_“Alright, if you’re back down there, it must not be that bad.”_

Louis opened his eyes, surprised, and looked at Harry as he laid down and settled next to him.

 _“I thought I was weird?”_ Louis asked, half amused.  
_“Maybe you have a reason to be, so I’m checking.”_  
_“And what if we’re both weird?”_  
_“Then it is.”_ Harry shrugged, looking at Louis with an obvious-like face.

Louis was once again surprised at how easy it seems for him to talk with Harry. It was like he felt the boy would not judge him or laugh at him and that he could tell him whatever was going on in his head without feeling like he was being annoying. 

_“Harry, what’re you doing?”_ a boy Louis had no idea who he was asked above them.  
_“Resting a bit. Don’t worry I’m up for next round of shots if there’s any, catch you later alright?”_

The boy shrugged and left, and Louis looked at Harry, trying so hard not to apologize because Harry was with him and not his friends. But after all, it was all Harry’s choice in the first place, right?

 _“You know, if you’d rather be with you friends I get it, don’t feel obliged to hang out with me or something.”_  
_“I don’t feel obliged, Louis. I’m here because you seem nice and calm and I could use a bit of calm in my life at the moment.”_  
_“Okay.”_

There was a silence, and Louis realized they were closer than before, like if Harry had move his body nearer without Louis noticing, and his heart skipped a beat. What was Harry doing exactly, hanging out with his insignificant self?  
Louis was starting to think too much once more, but was interrupted in his thoughts by Harry speaking again.

 _“Niall talked about you a bit, you know? He misses you.”_  
_“Yeah.”_ Louis simply answered, not really knowing what to add. Then, _“I miss him too. Getting hard to see people these days.”_  
_“Well it’s nice to see you, then. You worked this morning, Ni said?”_  
_“I did.”_  
_“Where do you work?”_

Louis turned his head to make sure Harry really wanted to know the answer and wasn’t just talking because it was awkward, but he seemed to genuinely mean it.

 _“I work at a supermarket. Early mornings to put products on shelves and stuff. Then at the checkout.”_  
_“I could never do such a thing, so I admire you for doing it. Customers are uuugh most times.”_  
_“Yeah, they are.”_ Louis laughed at Harry’s words and soon the curly-head followed. _“But you’d be surprise what people can bare for a bit of money.”_  
_“Yeah I guess so. I know I couldn’t. I want a job that really makes me happy, you know?”_  
_“I’m not planning on doing this the rest of my life, Harry, I hope you’re very aware of that. I have bigger plans.”_  
_“Which are?”_  
Once again, Louis felt like he needed to make sure Harry was not just being polite and that he really cared. When he was sure Harry was genuinely all ears, he spoke again. _“I’m in my third year of degree. English major. Planning on being a teacher.”_  
_“You do?”_  
_“Well, the plan would be that, yeah.”_  
_“Funny, I don’t see you as a teacher.”_  
_“Why?”_  
_“You’re shy and cute and all. Every teacher I’ve ever had was loud, ugly, old or moody. Sometimes all at once.”_  
_“Maybe I’ll turn out to be like that after a few years of teaching.”_

Louis laughed, thinking about his own teachers who were quite a bite like Harry depicted. He dared to hope with time things change and that he would be the cool teacher students love.

 _“I’m sure you won’t. I’m sure students will adore you. Why English, tho?”_  
_“Well, I don’t know. Literature and stuffs. I kind of like it.”_  
_“Why?”_

Louis looked over at Harry, whose look on his face was clearing describing disgust. He smiled and shrugged.

 _“Well I don’t know but now I do want to know why you hate it so much?”_  
_“Sorry,”_ Harry said half-laughing. _“Couldn’t help it. I just don’t like English. Nor school in general to be honest. I’m so relieved not to go anymore.”_  
_“So what do you do?”_  
_“I’m a trainee in a photograph studio and I looooooove it.”_  
_“Oh, that’s pretty cool.”_  
_“I’m pretty cool.”_  
_“Yes, you are.”_ Louis laughed once more, finally moving his eyes away from the boy to look at the ceiling.

This guy was quite something, after all. Full of colors, and Louis really enjoyed it. When he was all dark colors, when he was all black inside, Harry was the most colorful person ever. The total opposite. And Louis couldn’t believe they were actually talking, and Harry seemed to enjoy his company. 

_“You know,”_ Harry started again, moving his arm a little, touching Louis without warning. _“This is actually quite comfy down here. All it misses is a nice pillow.”_

With his words, Harry got his arm that wasn’t next to Louis under his own neck and sighed, looking pleased with his new position. Louis kept looking at the ceiling, not really knowing what to do, what to say now. And finally, it’s Harry who chose what to come next.

_“Wait a second.”_

With the gentler move ever he moved Louis head up and got his other arm under Louis’ head. When their skins touched, Louis felt his bones melting in his body.

 _“It’s okay?”_ Harry seemed to realize suddenly.  
_“Yes.”_ Louis said right away. _“Yes. It’s okay. Just unexpected.”_  
_“I felt like it would be comfier. But you tell me when you’re tired of me, alright.”_  
_“I’m… Yeah. I won’t.”_  
_“You won’t tell me? Why?”_  
_“No, I won’t grow tired of you is what I meant.”_  
_“Oh, alright. Cool.”_

Louis tried to keep it as casual as Harry was. Yet the fact he was touching this – good-looking, more than average, let’s face it – guy, was making him quite nervous. What the hell was currently happening, for real?

 _“You tell me when your arm can’t support my fat head any longer, too.”_ Louis finally said, starting to relax again.  
_“It won’t. What do you think, I’m strong!”_ Harry said, faking being offended.

Louis laughed once more, and it felt like everything was right in the world at last. It felt like he belonged somewhere, that he belonged in the world and deserved to laugh again and to spend time around people. Around Harry.  
They stayed like that for a long time. They talked a lot, Harry saying witty and funny things once in a while, and Louis feeling more and more comfortable as time passed.  
Harry loved photography, as he had mentioned earlier, and it practically all he could talk about. He told Louis about his family a lot, too. He lived with his mother and big sister in the nearby city, and was quite happy with his life. Louis told him about his weird inside feeling about people and about the world – at first Louis felt like punching himself for saying all of his inside to a person he barely knew, but eventually he let go of his fear for once – and Harry freaking reassured him about the whole thing. He told him it was going to be okay if he really wanted it and fought for it. He told him he was not a burden and shouldn’t be scared of all people, because he might miss some amazing, caring, loving ones in the process of avoiding them. Of course, every positive thing Harry said, Louis knew them. He had heard it all before. He had tried. And so he told Harry it was easier said than done. Harry laughed away his words by saying he was the first person to know so, as he used to be like that before. And this hit Louis hard, to think about the fact this beautiful soul had been like he currently was. It was unreal to see how different this guy was from what he was describing to Louis. Harry had school phobia for most his childhood and was a very shy, closed kid around people. When he accepted he couldn’t fit in what society was imposing him, he told his mom he needed to get out of it, and he found a job in what he really liked. Harry’s words inspired Louis so much. To think someday, maybe he too, could feel light and happy around people. Like he was feeling next to Harry, on the hard floor of Niall’s house at this very moment.

They got interrupted a few times by different people, wondering what the hell they were doing, and Louis caught Niall staring at him from the other side of the room, a satisfied smile spread on his face. Louis couldn’t believe Niall felt it before something even happened. But then again, Louis shouldn’t be surprised, Niall being a good judge of character and all. 

Around two, Liam had to leave, and he was followed by a few other people. Louis and Harry got up to say proper goodbyes, and soon enough, Louis felt like he really, really needed to sleep. Yet he was not ready to leave Harry behind. So he spent some more minutes in the middle of the living room – this time, standing on his feet – talking with Harry and Niall who joined, Zélie’s shoulders under one of his arms. And soon enough, Louis felt like if he didn’t go home now, he would never leave and would fall asleep on Niall’s couch. Which would have been okay for Niall, but Louis felt like since he lived a couple of blocks away from here, it was stupid.

 _“I’m sorry but I think I really need to go home now. I’m up since like five am, and it’s almost three and honestly I’m smashed.”_  
_“It’s alright, mate. Glad you came already and it’s late.”_ Niall answered hitting Louis’ shoulder lightly. _“You’ll be alright going home alone?”_  
_“I have like 500 meters to walk through, Niall.”_  
_“But it’s three am. “_  
_“Alright, mom. I’ll be careful.”_ Louis rolled his eyes, amused.  
_“I could use some fresh air.”_ Harry led out. _“Mind if I come with you?”_  
_“Uh…”_ Louis hesitated, quite surprised. _“I mean, yeah, if you want to. But on the way back you’ll be alone.”_  
_“Well, he’ll be careful.”_ Niall said, and Zélie hit him lightly on the chest while they both laughed.  
_“Why are you both laughing?”_ Louis asked, frowning.  
_“Nothing, really.”_ Zélie said looking at her boyfriend. _“It was nice to meet you, Louis. At last.”_

She waved at him shyly, and remembering how she welcomed him, Louis stepped forward and bent down a little to kiss both her cheeks. She seemed glad he did and thanked him.  
Louis then hugged Niall for a few seconds, the fake-blond boy patting Louis’ back a few times.

 _“Take care, mate.”_  
_“You too. And let’s try see each other more often, alright?”_  
_“Alright.”_ Niall agreed. 

They let go of each other and Louis put his coat on, following Harry who was already dressed, waiting for him in the entry.  
They start walking outside, and for a September it was a pretty cold night, almost as if Summer was forgotten long ago when it was still August a couple of weeks ago.

 _“Wait, can I…”_ Harry whispered, and Louis looked at him and nodded, whatever he wanted to do, he could.

So Harry got his arm intertwined with Louis’, and they walked in silence, steam of smoke escaping their noses at every breathe they took in the night. And in five minutes or so, they were in front of Louis’ house, without having said a word since leaving Niall’s place.

 _“Well…”_ Louis started, using his free hand to rub the back of his neck, uneasy. _“That’s my place. I mean, my parents’. Anyway.”_  
_“It was cool to see you, Louis. Like, to really talk with you.”_  
_“Yeah, same. Thanks for standing my weirdness.”_ Louis said half-joking, half really being sorry for Harry.  
_“Anytime.”_ Harry laughed, yet looked dead serious by the look in his eyes. _“I had a nice evening chatting with you on this floor. Wow, here’s a sentence I never thought I’d say.”_

Louis looked down, smiling. It felt as they just went on their first date. The whole thing, like going to the movies or something, and then Harry bringing him home and saying he had a lovely time and they’d kiss the moment after and… What a ridiculous thought.

 _“Yeah.”_ Louis just nodded.

He then shivered from the cold air, and Harry finally let his arm go. Louis thought it was how it was going to end, because it was over anyway. But when he lifted his head up to look at Harry, he was opening his arm, asking for a hug. And Louis felt like it. Why the hell not? They had a good night chatting, they could be considered as almost friends now, and you hugged friends, right? He hugged Niall all the time. So they hugged. Maybe for longer than a hug was supposed to last. They kept each other warm for at least a whole minute, and Louis sighed in comfort. Also, he was tired and putting the freaking cold aside, he could have fallen asleep right into Harry’s arms. Idiot.  
Louis waited for Harry to initiate their separation. And when they did, Louis looked at Harry and there was this split second before Harry just bend down and like it was the most natural thing in the world, crashed his lips onto Louis’. Their bodies grew closer and Harry’s hands got around Louis’ head, while Louis’ ones settled around Harry’s hips.  
It was three am, it was freezing outside, yet Louis never felt more awake and warm than at this very moment. He couldn’t bloody believe Harry was kissing him. Willingly. And that he was kissing Harry back. It was a real thing. Louis promised himself to pinch him once alone.  
They eventually let go of each other but stayed close, and Harry smiled, reopening his eyes. The silence lasted a few seconds, then he whispered.

 _“It’s gonna sound so freaking cliché, I’m very aware of that, but fuck it; I feel like you’re different, Louis.”_  
_“Good different, or weird different?”_ Louis couldn’t help asking, suddenly worried.  
_“Good different, obviously. I like that.”_  
_“Glad you do. Not a piece of cake every day, tho.”_

Harry laughed, and Louis felt like it was the moment he needed to mark in his brain forever. His first kiss with a literal laughing sunshine, in the plain sight of the three am moonlight.  
Then, his second kiss with a literal laughing sunshine in the three am moonlight. This one was again initiated by Harry, since Louis had zero knowledge in the matter and would never dare to initiate such thing. He was terrified to be a bad kisser, but Harry apparently didn’t mind. His cold finger were making Louis shiver. Or maybe it wasn’t that which was making Louis shiver, but he couldn’t have given less of a fuck. When this second intercourse ended, they hugged again, and Louis squeezed Harry a little harder.

 _“Thank you.”_ He let himself whisper, his eyes closed.  
_“What for?”_

_For being my first kiss. For being the first person to ever make me safe enough to tell you everything in record time. For being the most beautiful human being I’ve ever laid eyes on. For being Niall’s best friend. For being witty, funny, smart. For your laugh, your voice, your touch. For your presence. For your sweetness. For this unforgettable night. For being here, right now, after everything you’ve learned about me. For telling me more about yourself, trusting me with it, and assuring me I was going to be okay. For showing me the light. For bringing me home and making me feel safe. For so many other things I'm forgetting._

Yet Louis couldn’t possibly say all of this. So after a few seconds, he smiled against Harry’s shoulder, a tear slowly escaping one of his eyes.

 _“Just… thank you.”_  
_“Alright.”_ Louis could sense Harry smiling in his voice. _“Well, thank you.”_  
_“What for?”_

Harry laughed lightly, and whispered, so close to Louis’ ear.

_“Just thank you.”_

There was a peaceful silence after that, the two young men still hugging in the cold air, taking everything they could of each other and this moment. But then Louis yawned, truly exhausted by his day, and Harry let go of him, putting each of his hands on Louis’ cheeks.

 _“You should get inside, now.”_  
_“Yeah, I should. And you should go back to Niall’s or you’re going to catch a real bad cold.”_

Harry nodded, and said he needed a ‘last one for the road’, and so they kissed again. And Louis felt warm again.

 _“Take good care of yourself, alright?”_ Harry finally said, kissing Louis’ forehead in a tender move.  
_“You too, Harry. Careful heading back to Niall.”_  
_“Oh, it’s just a couple hundreds of meters. I’ll run to stay warm.”_

Louis thanked the boy again and finally opened the door of his parents’ house, not really feeling like leaving Harry behind, yet it was time to do so.  
Once in his room, Louis pinched his arm and winced. It was not a dream, and it really happened. He really had his first kiss that very night.

He decided to send a text to Niall thanking him for the evening, and he was already fast asleep when the birthday boy answered ten minutes later.

_"Well, told you Harry & you would get along very well. u’re welcome.  
Don’t be a stranger, Lou. Thks for coming, ily bro."_


End file.
